


Say It Again

by rackwire



Series: GTA/Trevor Fics [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lactation Kink, Love Confessions, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackwire/pseuds/rackwire
Summary: More Trevor smut! Reader/unnamed OC is pregnant with Trevor's lovechild and is feelin' needy. Lucky for her, he always takes care of his girl. (See author's note for apology LOL.)





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I may have been a little tipsy when I wrote the bulk of this but I kinda like how it turned out and I Quit just hit 1000 hits and I'm proud so I guess this is kind of a celebration of sorts? I dunno I suck at smut and I'm a sucker for the pregnancy kink, so here y'all go. Feedback is appreciated bc as the author, I'm a little biased as to how this turned out lol. Leave a comment/drop a kudo if you liked! ❤️

"Trevor," I whined, restless against the mattress we shared in the tiny, one bedroom home. He knew we'd have to move eventually, kept responding to my nagging with a "I'll handle it" or something to that effect, and I knew he would. Despite his tempestuous nature, Trevor always came around for his girl. 

Well, _girls._

A deep sigh from the other room alerted me that he was actually home. I'd have gotten up to check first, but moving had become such a pain. At nearly seven months pregnant, I was hurting and uncomfortable in ways and places I hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing prior. My boobs hurt, my back hurt, and when I wasn't nauseous, I was insatiably horny. Luckily, as mentioned, Trevor always came around for his girl. 

Always. 

"Yes, your fuckin' majesty?" He groaned in over-exaggerated exhaustion. I had been running him a bit ragged for the last few days, and without the promise of sex, for once; I did say that it was only when my nausea wasn't present that the libido was, and I hadn't been feeling well for a while. He was being incredibly patient with me, I had to give him that, bending to nearly my every will. He even agreed to rub my back a time or two, but it usually ended in me begging him to stop because he was being incredibly too rough. He'd then get offended, defensive, pissed off and leave for about half an hour before returning with a steady stream of apologies flowing from his lips. 

It would seem that I'm not the only person rendered an emotional mess by this pregnancy. 

"Can you please just come lay with me for a minute?" I asked sweetly, my hands massaging my swollen midsection as I stared at him, an easily discernible hunger in his eyes. 

He stood in the doorway for another second or four before sighing and marching in, taking a moment to appreciate my form, round with his offspring before crawling into the bed with me. I leaned into him to the best of my ability, my stomach preventing a certain amount of touching for obvious reasons. Still, though, I sighed in contentment when he placed an appreciative hand over the growing swell of my midsection, feeling inexplicably more complete than I had before the motion. 

He wouldn't admit it, but I knew this was one of his favorite things to do. Lie in bed with me and appreciate the life that he'd created, feel her movements and maybe even talk to her a little bit, though he never admitted the senseless rambling was for her. Overall, he knew very little about pregnancy, leaving all that shit for me to figure out-- or so he said --but he surprised me at how well he retained what little knowledge I fed him. He knew when her ears would develop enough for her to hear, he knew when to expect the first movement, he knew what foods and drinks and activities to steer me away from, he'd even taken a break from the whole criminal thing once he found out I was serious about this. 

It wasn't shocking to him that I wanted to keep a child, it was shocking to him that I would want to keep _his_ child. 

All of that aside, I had ultimately given him the option to be present. And when he'd accepted, I was immediately whisked away under his constant surveillance, he and/or Ron bending to my every will. 

My mother had always told me that a pregnancy will bring to light a man's true values and intentions. I always believed her, too, but Trevor only served to prove one more of my mother's wisdoms to be true. 

As happy as I was to be a soon-to-be mom, the very literal pain of the ordeal wasn't so hot. 

"Ugh..." I moaned against his shoulder, wishing I could turn over onto my stomach and nuzzle into his chest. "I'm so sick of fucking hurting all of the time, you bastard." 

It had become a running joke for me to blame most of the symptoms on him; taking to insulting him among my complaints as if he put the little sucker inside of me himself. 

Oh, wait. He did. 

He chuckled and I delighted in the way it rumbled in his chest, filling me with warmth. He turned so that we were both lying on our sides, him spooning me and placing uncharacteristically loving kisses against my neck and shoulder area. "I'm sorry for doin' all this to ya, honey," he purred, his hand massaging my swollen stomach. "Ya just looked so good, laying there, all fulla my--,"

"Alright, Trev, I got it," I laughed, cutting him off before he could make the situation less pleasant... Or more pleasant, maybe? The sickness hadn't quite taken hold of me yet, and there was an ache within me that I couldn't quite place... 

Maybe Trevor had just what I needed. 

He had always had a knack for registering the exact moment that my body gives into him; maybe it was a change in my breathing or a subtle tension overtaking me, or maybe he just had a sixth sense, I don't know-- but he never failed to get the message when I decided I needed a little lovin'. 

And he always obliged. 

His kisses became more hungered, more persistent, throwing a bit of teeth into the mix every now and then, drawing soft whimpers from me that I barely felt leave my mouth. I felt him chuckle against me when I let out a breathy moan of his name, going all but limp against him as he continued his actions, still massaging my stomach with care. 

I turned my head to meet his lips as his hand drifted upward toward my tender breast instead, holding back a squeal at the oversensitivity. "Mm, careful, Trevor, they've been hurting," I mumbled against him, feeling him graze a hardening bud beneath my shirt. 

He growled then, too mindful to risk hurting me, pulling away to tear off his shirt and lie back, prompting me to climb over him. Obviously, the whole pregnancy thing had made this act complicated in ways it had never been before, so often, the easiest position for us resulted in me on top of him. I always worried that I'd hurt him, especially now with a rapidly growing belly, but he never complained. He placed his hands on my hips as I straddled him, wearing nothing but a nightgown to combat the heat of the desert. He groaned as his hands slid to my bare hips, the hem of the gown riding up over his wrists as he explored my skin, fingers all but digging into my flesh as he grabbed at me hungrily. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he panted before his lips met mine in a careful, yet frenzied kiss. Normally so rough with sex, he'd actually grown to be quite gentle once my stomach had begun to show signs of life, making sure to put as little pressure on my belly as possible-- especially in moments like this. He then moved his ministrations down to my chest, able to press kisses there easily. I felt him grinding into me, the bulge of his cock rubbing into my core. "F-fuck," I panted, growing more aroused by the second. "I might soak through your sweatpants if you aren't careful, baby."

At that, he moaned, a growl like rumble vibrating against my chest. "It'll be worth it," he scoffed, grabbing at the hem of my gown to tug it away, then leaning back to take in the sight of me-- bare and swollen with his child. 

"Trevor," I whined, reaching for the band of his sweats. "Please, I need it."

With a snarl, he prompted me to lift up so that he could slide them down enough to reach between us and pull his cock from its confines, wasting no time in guiding it to my wetness and grinding against my core. "Fuck, you're dripping, baby," he moaned, coating himself in the slickness there. "You want me in there, sugar? Want me to fuck you?"

I groaned, bracing myself with my hands against his shoulders, all but moaning at the feel of his heated skin beneath mine, the strength beneath invoking a wave of arousal that I wasn't expecting. "Yes," I breathed, digging my nails into his skin as I tried to grind against him. "Please, Trevor, s-stop playing with me." 

He chuckled at that before finally parting my lips with his length, letting loose a soft groan as he did so. My body was ridiculously sensitive as a result of the pregnancy; once he'd hilted himself, I started rolling my hips against him, knowing I wouldn't be lasting long at all. “Fuck, I'm not gonna last long,” I groaned, chasing an approaching orgasm already as my soaked pussy clenched around him. 

He grunted at that, his hands finding the flesh of my hips again, the rounded ends of his nails searing my skin. “That good, huh?” He panted, his hands moving to my ass. “This cock gonna make you cum so soon, babygirl?”

I groaned, rocking myself against him desperately. Due to the added weight and the threat of nausea, bouncing wasn't an option. I whimpered, groping at my swollen breasts as I rode him, each jerk of my pelvis becoming more hungered and less graceful. I usually struggled to find a pace rough enough for release in this situation, with the baby belly and all, but Trevor was being generous today. “Lemme help you, sweetheart,” he panted, using his own strength to guide my hips in a more vigorous pace. “Let Uncle T make you cum.” 

“Oh, god,” I was on the edge now, hands flying to his as he pushed and pulled with my every movement; his strength never failed to shock me. 

And arouse me. 

“Fuck, Trevor, I'm coming,” I mewled, nearly falling limp against him due to the intensity of my release. I came undone easily now, but Trevor hadn't finished; we were far from done here. 

“That feel good, baby?” He cooed, his cock thoroughly lubricated at this point as he continued his efforts with slick, dull thrusts into me. I could do little more than whine as I tried to gather the strength to stay on top of him, still spasming on his member. “Mm, you keep squeezin’ my cock like that and we might not be able to continue much longer.”

“S-sorry,” I mumbled, making as if I were about to slide off of him. Growling, his vice-like grip returned, pulling me back down. Bracing himself against the mattress, he held me to him, thrusting at an increased pace, hungered and aggressive as his eyes traveled to my aching breasts… begging to be touched by hands other than my own. 

I barely registered my fingers tangling themselves in his hair as his lips wrapped around a tender nipple, suckling before I had a chance to protest. “Wha- no, Trevor--!” I broke off into a moan as surprise faded into pleasure, the sensation both soothing and exciting for me. “Ah… Trevor…” A steady stream of whimpers replaced my words as my hands drifted from his hair to his shoulders, massaging lightly as I let my head fall back and my eyes close. 

He let the swollen bud fall from his lips, his face fixed into a sly grin. “Sorry, sugar. Nothin’ like drinkin’ it straight from the source.” 

I couldn't even form words at the strange statement, still gasping for breath at the new wave of arousal blossoming within my depths. He used the opportunity to take the other into his mouth, grazing lightly with his teeth before suckling away hungrily. My digits tightened in his hair; this along with his member still throbbing inside of me had me damn near seeing stars as he continued working me into my second orgasm. “Trevor, I'm not gonna be outlasting you at this pace--!” 

Pulling away, he could only smirk as he gazed up at my no-doubt blushing cheeks and sex-drunk eyes. “Fuck, you're so beautiful,” he cooed, one of his hands departing from my hip to reach my face, a gentle motion that caught me off guard. “Nothin’ gets me going more than seeing you walking around with my offspring in ya.” 

I blushed even harder at the statement, gasping when his grip returned to my hip, pulling me down to match a sharp thrust that had the head of his member finding new depths within me. “Mmn, makes me wanna fuck another one in there,” he growled, placing fervent kisses along my chest and breasts. 

“Mmf, I don't think it works that way, T,” I moaned, releasing his hair to snake my arm between our working bodies; before I could reach my clit, though, he was there, working for me as he picked up the pace. Applying just the amount of pressure I liked, he urged me to vocalize. “C'mon, baby,” he purred, his hips working in rhythm with mine, the wonderful collision of pleasure making my eyes roll and vision blurry. “Where's my little screamer, huh? Ya ain't gone shy on me, have ya, sugar?”

I whimpered, a harsh whisper of obscenities falling from my lips at his words. He wasn't satisfied with that, though. “Don't hold out on me, baby. Let the whole desert hear. Tell 'em all who's fucking you into oblivion. Tell 'em whose baby you're carryin’ around.”

His words were working at me, filling me with a new wave of purpose, a renewed urge to bring us both to a blissful conclusion. I rolled my hips onto his at an increased pace, placing my hand over his that still worked rhythmically on the bundle of nerves between us. “Trevor-- agh, fuck. Trevor! Fuck, I love--,” I all but squealed, feeling suddenly yet absolutely engulfed by all things Trevor. 

I was cut off by his rough panting, a sudden loss of rhythm in his thrusts. He worked with a new fervor then, his hips pistoning into me aggressively, possessively in a violent search for release. I was burning there, too, my fingers having replaced his on my clit at this point; he had reclaimed his position on my hips, pushing and pulling me against him as he fucked me, working so hard to give us both what we needed. “C'mon, baby,” I mocked him, thoroughly enjoying the look of concentrated pleasure on his face. “Come for me, T, make me come… Fill me up, I can't get any more pregnant.”

The last part was a joke, but not one he laughed at; instead, his brown eyes opened to reveal a look of both fascination and suspicion as he panted under me, body still working in tandem with mine. “Say it again,” he commanded, not impressed by the confused look the statement elicited from me. “Tell me you love me. And mean it.” 

The last sentence was punctuated by three particularly hard thrusts that damn near choked me up. His aggression there, the demanding nature of his request along the slight ridiculousness of it all had me even closer than I was before. _I am going to please this man._

My eyes met his then, drinking in the pleasure drunk, dumbfounded look on his face as I opened my mouth to speak. “I love you, Trevor. I love you so much.” 

And that's when his face contorted and a long moan of obscenities left his lips, his thrusts losing all rhythm as a familiar heat spread within me. His release triggered mine, pulling from my throat a guttural moan that ended in his name, and was _surely_ heard by passersby within a mile radius. Oh well. 

I shuddered with a pitiful mewl as he withdrew from my dripping core, collapsing onto my side. I turned to face away from him, smiling as he took my cue to follow the motion and toss a loving arm over me. “Mmn, you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world,” he purred, his hand reaching to caress my baby bump. “Giving me all these things I thought I'd never have. It's like Christmas every day with you, sugar.” 

I laughed a little, but not without a tiny amount of sadness. It's true; when Trevor and I started this, he'd always come across as exceedingly lonely. He was always high when he wasn't with me, and eventually, his time spent with me grew longer and longer-- as well as more physical. 

We were fuck buddies, that's how he liked it and how I preferred it. Two little pink lines changed everything, though; having been told I was almost infertile, I knew I couldn't ignore the miracle that had fallen upon me. Telling Trevor had been an ordeal in and of itself, a _whole_ lot of tears were spilt-- I just didn't expect 80% of them to come from Trevor and not me. 

We'd never claimed to be anything more, but after over a year together and a human being in the making? I'd be lying to say there wasn't _something_ there. 

“I meant it, ya know,” I said softly, hoping he'd catch my drift. “I know sometimes you say it without meaning it, but I… I don't. I'm glad we're doing this together, Trevor.” I knit my fingers into his that rested over my belly, smiling wildly at the flutters I felt within. I didn't ask if he felt it, too; he rarely did. 

“Mmm, honey,” he said, placing a loving kiss to my temple. “I _always_ mean it.”


End file.
